fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Clear Sky Raked With Storm Clouds: Raging Tempest vs Celestial Bane
The town of Duscae was something of a landmark to the countryside around it. Not only because it was the only town of any real size within a solid 10 miles or so, and not just because it was one of the livelier towns in the entire small country in which it resided... but because it hosted a certain festival every year. That festival is the Duscae Fighting Festival. The strongest mages from all over came every year in order to battle in this tournament, but even then a large amount of civilians were present as well. You see, the town had become accustomed to the large influx of mages every year, and had therefore prepared for their arrival by setting up a variety of shops and booths, as well as creating a massive parade and other such festivities to fill the air in the three days leading up to the tournament itself. There were even rumors that minor and less-strong mages had made their way towards the town in order to simply enjoy the various luxuries all travelling mages received during this period. Nonetheless, the Duscae Fighting Festival was truly an event to behold, and thousands had booked it on the personal bucket lists in order to see it or compete in it before their time came. None of this entirely mattered to the mage known as Knave Dhahaka, however, as he was much more occupied with keeping the contents of his stomach were they were. He was leaning outside of a small hired carriage, his face turning a sickly purplish blue as he desperately tried to keep himself from vomiting. Right behind him, one of his closest comrades, the Exceed known as Gopher, gently patted him on the back in the hopes of easing his suffering. "I'm beginning to wonder why we couldn't have just walked," Erie Reinhardt, another of Knave's companions, mused as she sat across the way from him in the carriage, absentmindedly petting a small, oddly glowing raven that was perched on her lap. "If we had walked we would've been at the very least a day or two late," Duncan Valentine, another friend of Knave's, said as he relaxed on his own seat in the carriage, head looking up at the ceiling in boredom, "and we would've missed all the fun beforehand, right?" "Then..." Knave forced out, "why couldn't we have... taken... our own carriage...?" "Town rules, apparently," Erie sighed, "mages who intend to participate in the event have to arrive in the town's personal carriages in order to 'surprise' those watching the event. Any identifying markings should be erased or just use an official cart." "Still, we're pretty lucky we got to come at all!" Gopher piped in, "especially since this town doesn't seem to know who you are, Knave!" "So we can essentially get in unnoticed," Duncan added, "it'll be nice to spend a few days without the Magic Council breathing down our throats and making sure we don't screw anything up." Erie nodded in agreement. "Excuse me, young masters?" came the voice of the carriage driver, "Duscae is now in sight." "FINALLY!" Knave cried as he used his remaining strength to fling himself out of the carriage, "FREE AT LAST!" The green-haired young mage than proceeded to take off at breakneck speed towards the town! "HE RAN FOR IT AGAIN?!" his three companions gaped, before Erie pointed at the driver's back. "Catch up with him! Quickly!" "Yes ma'm!" the carriage driver saluted hurriedly as a sweatdrop made its way down the back of his head. With this in mind, the carriage continued its way towards Duscae, albeit at a faster pace than before... ---- Just as the vehicle, or in other words, carriage, continued it's path something fell down on the road. The impact made out the area shake just slightly, making some smoke rise around the very little crater "Hehehehehe!!" A strange type of laugh could be heard, supposedly from the crater, nothing could be seen though "It seems I've drunk too much yesterday" The figure or thing said, still laying down crushed on the ground. "Gahhh!" the carriage driver cried, jerking the reigns in roder to stop and steady the horses, while also sending the occupants crashing forward. "What the-?!" Duncan grumbled as he straighed up, rubbing the back of his head, "what the hell was that?!" "It... it was..." the carriage driver said as he looked at the person lying crushed, "something smashed into the road ahead of us..." "And Knave's getting farther and farther away," Erie observed, putting her hand over her forehead in order to get a better look at the rapidly fading figure of the marimo. "Umm... sir? Thing?" Gopher asked as white wings sprouted out of his back. He flew over to the figure, poking it slightly, "Could you get out of our way? We kinda have a thing to go to and a person to catch up with, y'know?" "Sir? Thing? Hehehehehehe! No no! Although there is no diference between them!" The figure gestured a disagreement with his index finger, he slowly started to get himself up. His head could already be seen, blond short messy hair, a tone of skin between tan and pale, the man had curvy white sunglasses and red lenses. As his neck appeared, pink could be seen in the form of a cloak sustained by his shoulders, a feathery cloak at that. The smoke was now completely faded away, and the very tall man could be seen by all of them. He had a big smile on his face, clearly showing his white teeth as he looked at them through his glasses, the wind beated on him making his cloak bend at the right slightly. The man possessed a near-white shirt with sleeves that reach his wrists, a type of purple belt which had some yellow spheres. And finally purple stripped long pants reaching 3/4 of his legs with near-white marks and black dress shoes which are quite pointy although in truth, only the front of the shoes were black, the rest was white. "So, what's up with you guys? Oh an Exceed?! Hehehe!!" The man who was very tall again, looked at the flying cat with a wide grin while giving quick glances at the carriage. "Hello!" Gopher said happily, waving at the man. "We're on our way to this place called Duscae," Erie explained, poking her head out of the carriage, "it's on the way and we've heard interesting things about it... so we decided to check it out." "But that idiot ran towards it first," Duncan observed as he too poked his head out, observing the dust cloud in the distance, "and is STILL gaining ground..." "So what are you doing here?" Gopher asked. "Hey, hey," the carriage driver muttered in the background, "what happened to getting him out of the way...?" Just as the Driver said those words, Riku with a wide smile suddenly dashed and sustained himself in the carriage while looking inside it "And who are you all? Hehe!" He shout with his smile looking at everyone inside it, even the driver himself who would feel some creep feeling from the man's smile. "E-er..." Erie stammered, carefully raising up one hand, "I'm Erie Reinhardt." "Duncan Valentine," Duncan growled, as he had gone into defense/attack mode at simply the aura that the man's smile gave off. "And I'm Gopher!" Gopher said, flying in after the man. "Interesting, interesting" The man said still laughing as he recalled something on his head. He looked to where they were looking at, there was a man or teenager running in the horizon, towards the city's direction "So, you guys want any help to reach that guy?! Hmhmhmhm" He laughed with his lips closed as he looked at Knave. "Yeah, that'd be-" Gopher began, before being yanked by the small scarf he wore, deeper into the carriage where Duncan and Erie had hastily arranged a meeting. "Can we even trust this guy?" Erie whispered, "you saw that aura he gave off." "Still," Gopher protested, "he's probably the fastest we can get to Knave... if he's telling the truth about being able to help us." "I don't like him," Duncan growled, "damn guy gives me the creeps." "Then it seems we've reached an impasse," Gopher nodded sagely. "Well, either way, we have to reach the town somehow," the carraige driver joined in. "Than I guess that settles it," Erie concluded. "Wait!" Duncan said, then turned and addressed the mystery man, "what sort of help are you offering?" "Any type I'd say" The man laughed loudly "I could bring him here" He pointed to Knave and imitated an scene where he brought the Marimo on his shoulder "Or...I could bring you guys to him" The tall guy now imitated him with two hands in the air like he was holding something while laughing and running . The man laughs again imaginating both situations, it seemed the alcohol was still affecting him. Still laughing, he jumped in the air and fell like a leaf although he stopped just before the ground. He stood like he was laying on invisible bed while putting his hands at the back of his head, the scene reflexed that he was probaly relaxing while waiting them. The group quickly reformed their huddle. "He's obviously drunk," Erie observed somewhat dryly. "So he's not entirely trustworthy to do... anything, or much?" Gopher asked. "Nah, he's not completely plastered," Duncan answered, "I've seen that sort of thing before. He's probably not in his right mind, but he's still fully functional." "Then let's ask for his help!" Gopher said happily. Erie glanced over at the man once more. "Still..." "C'mon," Duncan chided, "at this rate Knave'll be at the town before we even come close." Erie sighed once more, giving in. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you if something goes wrong." She turned to face the man herself. "We wouldn't mind if you could get us much closer to our friend, if it's not too much trouble." "Alright then!!" He said happy while approaching the Carriage "By the way, I'd like to know more about you guys later! Hahahaha" The man laughed happily as suddenly a near invisible platform appeared below the Horses and the carriage itself. It was possibly made out of thin air, the tall man made a sign with his left index finger as the platform stood a bit higher in the mid-air itself. Victory Road The man said. Spinning like a ballerine he stood just below them and the platform. He lifted his two legs up as well, bending his knees in the proccess as he held the group. The seemingly drunk man kicked the air with his left leg which made him and what he was holding to fly straightly with great speed. He kicked the air with his right leg repeating the proccess as they quickly came and passed through the running Knave. Although that last thing was possible due to many kicks in the air. The fabulous man dropped the carriage and horses gently on the ground of the road, many meters away from Knave who would be reaching them in seconds. The man crossed his arms as the wind beat in his pink feathery cloak, with an smile on his face, he was both expecting what Knave would do and what the group would do. He was so tall, his height reached if not surpassed the carriage's top. "ORARARARARARARARARARARAH!" Knave yelled into the air as he charged forward, determined to reach the town before his two friends did... and then he reached the carriage. He skidded to a stop, grinning happily. "You guys sure are quick!" he laughed. "MORE LIKE YOU RAN AWAY TOO FAST!" Erie and Duncan cried as they delivered twin blows to Knave, knocking the green-haired young mage into the air (a small "+10" appearing near Erie after the blow landed). "Sorry..." Knave muttered as Gopher slowly flew him down, bruises now on his cheek and forehead, before suddenly jumping onto the ground, bowing quickly and as many times as he could, "but PLEASE don't make me ride that carriage again!" "Well..." Erie said, glancing around, "we're a lot closer... we can probably walk the rest of the way." "Alright!" Duncan said, slamming his fists together and crouching slightly, "I can get some exercise!" "What about my fee...?" the carriage driver asked, still a bit stunned from the sudden lift the man had given them. It was at this moment that Knave finally noticed the group's new 'benefactor'. "Who're you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly like a confused dog. "I will pay you for them" The man said giving a large bag containing thousands of jewels to the Driver. He then heard the Marimo's question, giving a back-jump so he could stand at the top of the carriage. He brought his two arms wide open while sticking his tongue out still with a wide smile, he made his body stay erect for such time. His figure blocking some of the sunlight coming "I. Am. RIKU. TSUCHI!!" He screamed out aloud. "The who what now?" Knave asked blankly. "The Celestial Bane?!" Duncan gaped, his eyes widening, "from that New Vegas place?!" "The who what now...?" Knave asked again, his voice quieter. "I heard he used a form of Dragon Slayer Magic..." Erie remarked, having also taken a step back. "The... who what... now..?" Knave mumbled, his mouth now hidden by his scarf as he glowered slightly. "I have no idea who you are," Gopher said happily. "THE WHO WHAT NOW?!" Knave yelled, his body assuming a chibi shape as a comic aura of storm surrounded him. His friends (also having become chibis) leaped out of the way as Knave stood there, panting and clearly angered. "I'm...a famous mage...though you haven't heard of me, search further into Public Data" Riku's smile spreaded further "At least some people know me here" Riku muttered as even the Driver was shocked. The pink man seemingly kicked the screen while laughing, making the group go back to their normal forms "I'm a former acquitance of Dragon Soul" Riku gave out a creepy smile with veins on his forehead as he started to fly at this point, without any movement, his body slowly raising up in the air. "FORMER Dragon Slayer?!" Knave gasped. "SOUL!" Duncan and Gopher answered, kicking him in the back of the head. "Former?" Erie asked, tilting her head, "we haven't heard much of Dragon Soul, but from what I've heard over the years doesn't make it sound like a guild you can just walk away from." "You actually can when a fucking spoiled brat tells you to Get the fuck out of here" Riku lost his smile, his voice gaining a new and deeper tone at that. Some veins up on his forehead as he looked down at the group. The front of his body darkened since he himself was blocking sunlight's path although his red lenses glowed a bit. "So... you were kicked out then?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's the first I've heard of something like that," Erie mused. "I still want to know what Dragon Soul is," Knave grumbled as Gopher stayed airborne right next to him, watching the exchange of dialogue. "It was...a guild...hmmmm...full of Dragon Slayers" Riku's smile widdened quite a lot while even more veins popped up on his head "Genghis Breningoch the Dragon King, Dealok the Almighty Dragon, Butch Magnus the Black Dragon, Cyrus Drone the Dragon Knight, Sherry Surugan the Solar Dragon, Annis Pendragon the Holy Dragon and much more" Riku opened his arms open as he laughed maniacally, figures of his former team mates appearing on his head. "Then what happened to them?" Erie asked. "And why'd you get kicked out?" Duncan added. "I, no no, hehehehe, we were kicked away by a little prick" The veins in Riku's forehead increased in size if that was even possible. Riku turned to look at the city right behind them "If you guys want to hear the rest of the story, we could go inside there" Said him while pointing at the large town with his left thumb. "I'm up for that!" Knave said, brightening as his scarf broke all laws of reality and rose up comically to match his mood, "the faster we get there the faster we can start partying and fighting!" "I agree on the fighting part," Duncan nodded sagely. "At least we'll have some time to relax... I hope," Erie said to herself, slightly rubbing the back of her head. "I hope they have taiyaki there..." Gopher drooled. "In short," the group said as one, turning to Riku and giving him a collective thumbs up, "let's go!" ---- Riku and the group were already in the crowdful streets of the town, walking through people. They continued walking and Riku only laughed sticking his tongue out as he saw how much tall he was in comparison to the rest. They soon arrived to a nearby café which was full of people, something not surprising. Lots of confetti filled the streets, meaning the celebretations had already begun. Riku called for the Waiter as she noted what everyone wanted to eat or drink. "Anything edible and yummy!" Knave said seriously. "I'm with this guy," Duncan said, leaning back against the seat, "preferably with meat..." "I'll just take coffee or something similar for now," Erie added, "I'm not particularly hungry..." "Tai-ya-ki~!" Gopher sang, leaping up and down in his seat, "Tai-ya-ki! Please!" "You can bring me some lemon cake" Riku gave off another loud laugh as he was sitting normaly in the chair "So you guys want to know anything else from me?! Hehehehe" Riku laughed taking a sip of the coffe brought in by the Waiter, strangely she guessed right by bringing for everyone, those who wouldn't want it could just leave it there. "What are you doing here?" Erie asked bluntly as she put down her cup. "So straightforward!" Gopher gasped slightly, before returning to munching happily on his taiyaki. "Let me correct my meaning a bit," Erie apologized, "I just wanted to know if your aim was this town as well... and if your destination was the festival as well." "Hmmm yeah, my kids wanted to stay at it in order to do...mny things" A sweatdrop leaves the back of Riku's head "And meanwhile I will be spending time with the festival or something else maybe. Hehehehehehe!" Riku laughed finishing the cup of coffe he had in hands. "And each Dragon Soul member...I don't know what happened to some" He muttered losing his smile. "Dealok just disappeared...Sherry is apparently back to her guild, Jadis and Annis stood out in the guild...I've operating in New Vegas, Butch has become a Bounty Hunter due to the many fights...Cyrus is probaly gonna exit the country while Jackal faded into the shadows, I don't know what Razia is doing nor what happened to the rest...even little Khan..." Riku dropped off his smile completely while looking at the sky in wonder, his arms sustained by the table. "So, if you're planning on being in the festival thing," Knave said as he ate, "that means you're pretty strong, right?" "I guess you could say so...I was planning on participating in the Dragon Royale but I'm no longer interested..." Riku wondered again "As of the moment...Genghis is dead, one of the reasons I don't want to enter it again" He almost muttered in a very dark tone. "I have one guy to follow up, as well as some business in Vegas although" "Sweet!" Knave said happily, "I kinda wanna see if you're strong!" "So everyone just left your guild once the master died?" Erie asked, raising an eyebrow, "that's... not exactly a good example of loyalty, is it? Leaving a guild for something like that... doesn't entirely say a lot about your bonds or the like." "Different strokes, I guess," Duncan muttered, leaning back as his stomach was now full. The air pressure could be slowly felt to be increasing by the surrounding people. Lots of veins had just cracked up in Riku's forehead, filling it up completely if that was even possible. His smile now was from ear to ear, it looked like a very insane one at this point as Riku looked at Erie. Should anyone notice it, the following happened probaly in the split of a second. Riku was slightly bent over the table in the girl's direction, his chair was pushed back-side slightly as he stood on the ground with his two legs, his left hand was slammed in the table which was made out of color stone. Even though Riku slammed his palm open in it without almost everyone noticing, cracks could be seen near the area. During that all, a slight and unharmful shockwave was sent out of the table. It meant how much speed Riku had used at the point. "Hehehehehe!" Riku laughed in a dark tone "I fuckin' told you...we were thrashed off that shit" With a very deep tone, his red lenses brightened for a second as he stood taller than everyone. Almost immediatley after he had finished the movement several slightly odd-looking ravens had seemingly appeared from nowhere, forming an almost protective formation around Erie, who herself had prepared for combat. However, before even Erie could have responded, Knave had moved first, now face to face with Riku and with a serious expression on his face. Duncan himself was preparing to attack, though still from what appeared to be a sitting position, thanks to his background in barfighting. Riku closed his lips, still bearing an big smile as a sudden and invisible burst of magical aura went out of his body. It had a lime-green-near-transparent tone, and it was as such called Aura Synthesis. Riku stood with a straight position, putting his arms normaly while looking at them all as he lost his smile, looking down at the group with a serious and dark gaze. The aura going off him was both calm and cold, it cracked most of the ground slightly, it could engulf the entire café in it at this point. Most people didn't notice the upcoming conflict although they suddenly began to eat in a faster pace, it seemed like they were just eating up fast because that could be the last meal of their lives. That was just speculative though. In the face of such an impressive aura, the ravens surrounding Erie either vanished immediatley or took flight, landing once more on her shoulder and cawing slightly in protest. Duncan almost shivered, a cold sweat rapidly forming on him as his fists clenched even tighter, his muscles becoming taught at the prospect of sudden combat. Knave, however, countered immediatley by activating his own 'Aura Synthesis '''in order to slightly counteract the effects of Riku's. His took the form of a slightly dragon-shaped aura forming around his body, with a color similar to Riku's but of a more tropical green than the man in the cloak. The shockwave release was also smaller, but it was enough to be noticeable to at least Riku and his comrades and clashed slightly with his opponent's as well. Seeing as more of the ground cracked due to his aura. Riku recalled it off, the Aura Synthesis. The pressure in the air was taken out by the sudden action and Riku still stood like before. Looking down at all of them, Riku seemed to wait for something. Knave allowed his own aura to vanish slowly, though he didn't relax. He stayed where he was, still prepared for a fight. Finally, he let out a small breath. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder if you're an asshole," he said simply. Knave's right eye could only see black while his left eye could see it all, something was obviously blocking off his vision. In one quick timeskip, Riku extended his left arm in a downards' direction as the Marimo was less tall than him. The pink man succesfully got his left hand into Knave's head, taking hold of it as veins popped up through his arm. Riku was like he was about to try or smash the young man's head. "Guh!" Knave gasped. Right after, Erie and Duncan, the ravens flying around Erie's palm and preparing to make another movement as Duncan's fist was surrounded in purple energy, the former barfighter preparing to lunge at Riku, when... Knave's hands shot up, grasping Riku's own arm, and began to push/pull the arm away, with Knave putting a decent amount of strength into his own grip. Riku gave off another laugh, not paying attention to Knave's teammates as he increased the strength of his arm using wind slightly. Riku's smile size increased widely as he tried to smash down the green-haired boy's head. This all although he felt his arm aching over Knave's dual-handed grip on it. Knave snarled in response, adding his own small coating of storm around his hands in order to raise his grip to match the rise of Riku's. In addition, he continued to add force to the pushing force, leaning his feet forward slightly in order to push forward towards Riku. Riku instead of doing the same, tried to stand still as Knave pushed him straight. By putting more pressure on his arm, he could somehow insulate Knave's eletricity while trying to force the young mage to knee himself. Becoming tired of the contest, Knave decided to attempt ending it all at once and threw his head forward, putting a massive amount of force into his forehead as well in the hopes of pushing Riku away. The flamboyant man grunted as Knave succesfully pushed him away with his head. Now that was unexpected. Riku let go of the young mage's head while jumping backwards past across the table "Heh, why say that?! Hehehehe" He finally said and laughed out loud while standing tall and looking at the team. "You were ready to attack a close friend of mine just for saying something," Knave answered, "and that aura you realeased... you were ready to at the very least fight. Though... I guess most of this comes from just a feeling I'm getting... that you're not someone who I can really trust or feel comfortable around. I don't like the atmosphere around you, and I'm getting the feeling that you're an enemy." "More like an insult isntead of just something" Riku said as his pink feathery cloak were covering his arms while he leaned in to continue to look at the group with his red lenses. "Even so-!" Knave began. "You're agreeing with him?!" Erie cried in protest. "Even so," Knave huffed, "that doesn't change the fact that I don't really like the feeling I'm getting. So I don't think you're a very nice person... or a good one in general." "I can be seen from different perspectives! Hehehehe! But if that's it. I shall be leaving now" Riku laughed while taking some money of bag from the pocket of his pants. He threw it to the Waiteress who was now already bringing their food and all. But from the looks of it. No one would eat. Riku laughed again as he left the place walking in a strange way. As Riku left, Knave's group 'reassembled' around the main table once more. "I don't like him," Knave growled as he watched him leave. "You and me both," Erie contributed, her tone of voice and expression clearly showing that she was deep in thought. "I say we just beat the guy up before he casues any trouble," Duncan mumbled, his feet on the table as he allowed his body to sink into the seat. "But he hasn't done anything... technically... wrong," Gopher said, flying slightly in the air while keeping a taiyaki in his hand. Knave suddenly grinned. "Then it's easy!" he said brightly. When his friends looked at him quizically, Knave paused for a moment before continuing. "We fight him in the tournament!" ---- In no time, the remaining two days leading to the beginning of the tournament flew by, with nary a sound or mention of their confrontation with Riku, and Knave's group spent the two days having as much fun as possible in preparation for whatever might occur at the official beginning of the festival. Finally, the announcement was given that this year's tournament was to take place in a massive set of ruins located a few miles away from Duscae, and all the participating mages along with a massive crowd of onlookers gathered at the entrance to the ruins in question. There, the people in charge explained that all mages participating would be heading into the ruins alone, and depending on the color assigned to them beforehand, would fellow a certain set of arrows and runes to their fighting area among the ruins. "Alright!" Knave laughed, holding up a small ticket with his assigned color printed on it; in his case it was gold, "you ready to go, guys?" "Haha, yep!" Duncan laughed, holding up his own ticket which was printed with the color navy blue. "Let's just hope whoever gets the Riku guy can handle him," Erie remarked, examing her own purple ticket. "Sorry," Gopher apologized, rubbing the back of his head, "I'll be sitting out of this one." "Don't worry about it, it's fine!" Knave affirmed, giving his Exceed partner a thumbs up, "you just keep watching and rooting for us, okay?" "Gotcha!" Gopher smiled back, returning the gesture. Riku walked through many mages laying down on the ground, either hurt and grunting or completely knocked out. Three figures could be seen standing up next to him...three little ones. One was a girl with wavy black hair that held in a blue ice-cream, followed by a wavy navy short haired girl, and strangely a very cute little blond boy wearing a hat with horns. The latter was really little indeed as he muttered some baby talk. "Guess they were only talk?" The black haired girl named Kazai looked at some while licking the ice cream. "Mhm hm" The navy haired named Mizu agreed nervously as she brought her hands together in an act of shyness. "Da da, aye!" The young baby with the name of Kaze seemingly agreed as well. "Hmmmm, I think there is no one left? Hehehehe!" Riku laughed what made his ''children gigglen as he looked through the area. Most participants were quickly dispatched out by him. "I'm still here!" Knave said, waving from his position. "I'm more impressed that he took out all of them that easily," Erie said, lightly prodding an unconscious body with her foot. "I just wanna get to the fighting already," Duncan grumbled. "He's scary," Gopher muttered to himself as he flew slightly behind Knave. "Who is?" Riku said appearing before the group in the blink of an eye while talking in a serious tone. He had appeared suddenly on them and was already on a tall-standing position. Glaring down at them, Riku seemed to wait. "Y-you are!" Gopher squeked as he was visibly shaking. "Hey!" Knave said, appearing closer to Riku and pointing directly at his face, "you're doing that thing again! Cut it out!" "Ugh! It's a thing, don't ruin it...I really miss my teammates" Riku brought his open left palm to his head as he didn't have a smile and go sweat running down his face. "Hmph," Knave muttered, "why'd you take out the other contestants anyways?" "Contestants were supposed to take each other out! Hehehehehe!!" Riku sticks his tongue out while bending his body slightly in order to put his head in a nearby level to that of Knave's head. "Then you could have at least waited until the tournament had actually started," Knave growled, facing Riku head on. "Hey Brat! Did you guys even pay attention to the guy saying the rules and all? He told us it'd begin once everyone was here!" Riku back-fired at Knave with a big angry mouth, Riku stands back as he looks around "Um, only we are around at the moment..." Riku had a non-smile on his face. "Well..." Knave looked around, "I guess we start then?" Riku stood in a battle position, with his legs spread a little and his arms wide open as he moved his hands in a psyco's manner. Kaze moved near to Erie and Duncan, while holding a flower he touched Erie's outfit so she would notice him. "'Ere! He-re!" Kaze tried to say with a smile on his face as he handled the flower to Erie, waiting for the woman to pick it. "Oi you brats! Stand back!" Riku shout out with ordering and concern evident in his tone. Mizu shyly grabbed Kaze away and stood a bit far near to a building alongside their sister Kazai who had just finished her ice cream. "You can begin! Hehehehe!" "Oh... t-thank you," Erie blushed slightly as she took the flower in an almost shy way. "...Heh," Duncan smirked upon noticing this, prompting Erie to deliver a kick to the back of his knee and the barfighter to drop on said knee in pain. Knave put on a sudden burst of speed, launching across the area while storm surrounded his fist. He swung it forward, aiming directly for Riku's chest! "Storm Dragon's Turbulent Fist!" he cried as he did so. Riku clenched his teeth in anger while covering most of his body with his thin yet resistant wall of air. He also was bringing up his leg up but could only bring the knee in time in order to clash with Knave's own attack. The collision provoked a large yet not-so-big shockwave around the pair of fighters. Green lightning buzzed out slightly in the Riku's opposite direction as he was insulating the lightning which tried to fry him. As legs were naturally stronger than arms, Riku could take away much of the impact Knave's strength would do to him by using his own strength. Riku lifted up his right leg, how was he needing no support? He was simply using his Victory Road in order to stay up in the air floating. Riku's smile grew up in a creepy way as he looked to Knave while bringing his right leg in a very swift movement. He was aiming for the Marimo's neck. Knave reacted quickly, using all his senses to detect Riku's attack. Moving as fast as he could, he put an extra bit of force into his own legs and leaped backwards, almost flipping as Riku's foot narrowly missed him (though it took some hair as Knave dodged). Skidding a few inches back, Knave took a deep breath in the hopes of counterattacking. "STORM DRAGON'S ROAR!" he yelled, firing a massive wave of storm from his mouth at Riku! Category:DamonDraco Category:Zeon1 Category:Collaberation Category:RP Category:Roleplay